The Girl in the Painting
by BerryStories
Summary: Jade found an abandoned painting that would look good in her new home. There's something about the painting that seems so real and different at the same time. So many mysteries in one painting alone. A beautiful girl is one thing, but what really goes on in the paint could mean something more.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry for not even explaining why I was gone. I've just been busy and I had a lot on my mind. Anyways, I'll get back to Picture Capture soon. Though, I hope you'll like this story too. It's Cade this time! Well, enough of my talking.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Painting**_

Jade West, yes the girl who scares people for her own pleasure. She actually graduated from Hollywood Arts. Her father let her have her own place this time, trusting that she can live on her own.

She has had this new place of hers for a while now. Already getting used to taking care of herself. There were a couple things that she felt missing to the whole atmosphere of her new place. Maybe decorating the place even more?

Already it was in her nature, dark and horrific. Though, it needed something else. Like something that could add a finishing touch to it all?

Jade at this moment? She is taking a walk around her neighborhood to get some fresh air. It wasn't until she bumped into a bunch of trash cans. "What th-" That's when she noticed something that really caught her eye.

The gothic chick tilted her head to the side a bit before taking a few steps more near the covered up frame. Underneath it lays a painting, an old painting.

This painting showed a redheaded girl around her age. The girl in the painting wore a cute pink frilly dress that reached up to her knees. Her hair was halfway down while the other in a ponytail that's secured with a pink ribbon put into a bow. The bottom of her hair is wavy with such curled locks.

Only half of her face is shown as she held onto some flowers in her hands. Smiling at what's in front of her. The background is a gorgeous garden. A lake that surrounded most of the painting, big stones in the middle of the lake that lead to a small shed, and flowers along with trees everywhere.

Jade went on her knees as she moved the trash that was in the way. She then picked up the painting before standing up, holding it up in front of her. Already getting so mesmerized by it.

Jade smiled while looking at it. Especially the girl that's in the painting. "So.. beautiful." She shook out of the trance and her smile grew even more. This is the finishing touch, she knew it would look nice in her new home.

She finally had arrived home. Didn't take long to hang up the painting inside of her room. The gothic chick couldn't help but to stare at the painting again.

The girl in the painting? Her name is Cat Valentine. Ever since she was painted onto the once blank canvas, her whole world had changed. It was only the beginning. Many people had this very painting, only to throw it out from getting so freaked by it.

Jade caressed the frame then the painting of the girl. "I don't understand.. how could someone or anyone for that matter just throw this out? This is the most beautiful painting I've ever seen." She kept talking to herself.

The more she looked at the painting, the more she got drawn by it. "But don't worry, I won't throw you out ever. I promise. You're perfect for my room, and would n-" A doorbell could be heard.

Jade fluttered her eyes from getting distracted. She sighed loudly, glancing at the painting once. "I'll be back." She headed downstairs to open the door.

It was Beck. Great.

"Okay, what the hell do you want? Beck I said that we're over and through. What point do you not get yet? Especially since I'm in my new place now, I would love it if you left me alone." It's a long story, but these two are very toxic.

Beck chuckled, crossing his arms. "Chill. I'm just here to say that I've moved on already. I wish you all the best of luck in life, and I hope you do find that special somebody someday."

"Thanks. Now, leave?" Beck stood there, not moving one bit. Jade rolled her eyes playfully. "Please?!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Beck got back inside of his car before driving off. "Jesus, finally he gets into his senses." Jade mumbled. She closed the door and headed back upstairs.

When she went into her room again. She noticed something different when her eyes went onto the painting again. Her eyes widened. "Huh?" She walked to it to get a closer look.

The girl in the painting now was looking at her with the biggest smile on her face while holding the same flowers in her hands. Jade thought she was just hallucinating, so she rubbed her eyes only to open them to see Cat staring at her.

"I could've sworn that your face wasn't showing this much when I first saw you.." Jade had to admit though. Now that she's seeing Cat in full, she is even more beautiful than ever. This made her more into the painting. "But you're so beautiful, wow.." Jade just thought that maybe she has a magic painting?

Or what if she's real? Come to your senses Jade, this is a painting!

Inside the painting, Cat couldn't believe her eyes. An owner who actually wasn't scared of her? Calling her beautiful, and saying that she wouldn't throw her out? It touched her heart. So, she trusted her. The amount of times she freaked people out, sometimes to death is so much that she lost count.

"By the way, my name is Jade." Jade tilted her head to the side, then the other side slowly. The smile upon her face never left. It's been an hour and she still didn't take her eyes off of this painting.

There's just something about that wouldn't make her look away. It's as if she didn't get tired of looking at it. Jade bit onto her lower lip gently, staring into those eyes of the red headed girl. "I would do anything to be there.." Not only was Cat a sight to look at, but the garden is also such a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Something About You**_

Jade eventually fell asleep after staring at the painting for so long. She woke up the very next day.

The raven haired girl rubbed her eyes before going straight to the painting. "Good morning." As it was the last time she saw her, Cat in the painting smiled straight at her while holding the flowers.

Cat wanted to talk and let Jade know that she's really there, but she also was scared. Yes she trusts her, but lots of things could happen. So, she remained silent. Just for now at least. She couldn't risk losing her.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast, okay? I'll come right back up, I promise." Jade sounded crazy, talking to a painting as if she was talking to herself but it meant much more than that.

Jade headed downstairs to the kitchen to make her food for the morning.

Cat in the painting walked back and forth through the flowers near her. "What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she just forgets about me? What if.." It went on and on.

Can't blame her. Lots of her past owners cared less about her and the painting alone.

"It's only been a day, Cat get a hold of yourself." The redheaded girl was still scared to show Jade her voice. This is what normally freaked her last owners out, causing them to throw the painting away.

When Cat heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she quickly ran back. Her face? Worried, upset, and very sad. "I'm back." Jade placed her orange juice on the night stand before looking at the painting. She pouted, placing the plate on her bed.

Jade walked up to the painting. It changed again. "Hey.. what's wrong? Why are you sad now?" She tilted her head to the side. "If I could just hear you, I'd help you in any way that I can.. seriously, I don't even know your name yet I care so much about you."

Cat sighed, why is this girl such good with words? So, she spoke. The canvas wouldn't show her mouth move, but the voice went through. "Jade?" Jade looked around. Of course nobody but her is in the room.

The only thought she had was the painting. "Is it you? A-Are you really talking?"

"It's me.. the girl you see, my name is Catherine. Cat for short. Please don't freak out!"

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow slightly. "Freak out? Why would I freak out?!" She smiled, she knew that it was real and magical in a way. "This is amazing! It's so nice to finally be able to speak to you. I knew you were real."

Cat sighed in such relief cause at this time? She would've been thrown out already. "It means a lot to me that you truly care about me. My past owners threw me out cause they were so scared of me."

Jade gasped, that cant be true. "Well, they are dumb. Leaving the most gorgeous girl behind. I won't ever throw you out."

"W-Would you like to come in?" Her voice nice and gentle. Jade freaked out, but in a good way.

"Wait.. so I will be able to see you in person and see all of those beautiful things in the garden?"

"Yes.. I can make you come in if you'd like." Cat smiled, she was so happy at this very moment. So glad that it was Jade to come across her painting next. "What do I have to do?"

Cat in the painting now had her hand out. "Just put your hand through. Trust me on this." Jade trusted her, why would a girl like Cat ever do such a thing to harm her?

Jade placed her hand on the canvas. When she saw her hand go through, she widened her eyes. It was then when she suddenly got pulled into the painting. Next thing she knew, she was holding the hand of the girl.

The raven haired girl looked up at the beauty. "Y-You're real.." Then looked around and ran across the garden. "Even this is real!" Seeing the small little shed, pointing to it. "Ahh, it's even more beautiful now that I get to see it!"

Jade came running back to Cat. Those eyes were so mesmerizing. "And you.. you're even more beautiful in person." Cat was so happy. This is the first time that she ever achieved this. To have her owner come in and truly get to know her.

"You're also beautiful, Jade. I'm so happy that you are actually here! Would you like me to show you around in full? My painting doesn't do justice." Cat asked, her eyes fluttering from being so full of happiness. "I'd love to." Jade responded.

Cat lead the way. Going more through the garden. A small water fountain was shown. White in color with a bit of grey blended into it. Each tier was a flower in shape. "This is the water fountain I have here. I love coming here a lot. The sounds of the water? It relaxes me."

Jade walked around it to inspect every detail. "I honestly feel as if I don't have to see anything else. I already know that this place is beautiful all over." Cat giggled, it was pretty much her signature.

"It is.. isn't it?" Cat walked up to a bench and sat down. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Jade? I bet you're lovely."

"Hm, I'm dark. I love all things horror, my favorite movie is the scissoring, I hate a lot of things, and uhm.. I also sing."

"Totally not up my alley but, I enjoy the color pink. I love wearing frilly dresses! Hm, my brother is a bit weird. I'm also pretty bubbly!" Cat explained, there isn't really much to her. "You have a brother? Well, where is he?" Jade asked, curiously.

"He moved away. He's with my parents, there's a lot of things going on with him. It's pretty scary sometimes." Cat sighed, crossing her arms. "How so?" Jade wanted to understand everything.

"Well, when he once dipped his toe in a jar of peanut butter, and dunk his big toe into a big pile of worms.. we've got a problem here." Jade widened her eyes, and couldn't help but to chuckle. "He honestly did that?"

"From a girl who saw it with her very own eyes.. yes." Cat looked off into the distance. "Living alone has been a big breather. It sucks that I'm a painting though. I'm pretty much the only one here now. I get to see what lays within my frame, and that's how I could see you."

Cat continued. "Every time I get picked up by someone new, I try to be nice. Sometimes, I get scared and stay quiet. They all love to throw me out when I've done nothing wrong! I guess my voice scared them."

Jade shook her head, those people must be insane. It did kind of make sense though. Why would a painting start changing, let alone talk? "This is really all I have. Jade, this is a beautiful place but, living in a small cottage is not really doing much for me. I'm getting tired by seeing this place sometimes." Cat looked around the garden and sighed. "It's the same routine everyday. Nothing is ever new."

Now it made sense. "What's the one thing you want?" Jade asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"New things, new adventures.. I don't know.. I always wondered what it would be like to explore the world outside of this painting." Cat sighed again, but she stared down at the grass.

"Do you think it would be possible to leave the painting?" Jade questioned.

"I've never tried. It's definitely possible though. Everything around here is magical." Cat responded, bringing her attention back onto the raven haired girl now.

"Want to try now then?" Jade smiled, placing a hand over her shoulder. Cat didn't take long to nod, getting up from the bench. "Couldn't hurt! I'd love to see the world!"

It stayed quiet for a while, until Jade broke it. "So.. how does this work?" Cat chuckled. She closed her eyes, it made a portal appear. It showed the view of Jade's bedroom, right where the frame was in front of. "We just walk through."

"Simple enough. Let's go!" Jade grabbed Cat's hand before walking up to the portal.

Cat went through, and so did Jade. The painting now was blank. This is also kinda why The bubbly gal wanted to get out, cause she knew the painting wouldn't exist anymore.

Despite how besutiful the garden is in all of its glory? It was that bad for her.


End file.
